Torn Love
by Dr.Muraki
Summary: A McDreamyxMcSteamy slash. With Mark pining for Addison, and Derek longing for the true love he sees in Meredith, the only place to turn to is themselves. Surely nothing good could come of this... could it?
1. Chapter 1

A totally off the top of my head Derek and Mark fan fiction. This is indeed slash, so for those of you who don't like it- suck it up. Nobody's making you read it.

I do not, nor ever will own Grey's Anatomy, or any of the characters.

--------------------------

**Chapter One: Lovesick At The Hospital**

Derek sat staring out the window forlornly. Meredith was being incredibly annoying once more, refusing to go out for dinner with him. Feeling slightly rejected, he's refused her sex offfer.

None the less, she'd left him at the hospital with a smile. Always the smiling one she was.

Mark poked his head into the room. "Bored? Wanna go out for a drink somewhere?" Derek was about to say no when Mark shot him one of those 'why not?' looks.

Shrugging, Derek grunted in agreement. "Why not," he said getting up from his chair. Mark grinned his rogueish smile.

"Atta boy," he chuckled, clapping Derek on the back. "Forget about Meredith for a night." Derek stiffened at this comment.

"You know, maybe I should just go home," he replied, going back on what he's said just moments earlier. Mark saw his mistake and went back quickly to fix it.

"C'mon, all I meant was that you're under a lot of stress at work- why not have a little guy time?" He quirked an eyebrow up. Derek smiled wryly at this.

"Yes, with the man who stole my wife away." He too raised an eyebrow. Mark frowned.

"You chose Meredith over Addison long before _I_ did anything." Derek grimaced a little.

"Whatever," he grumbled heaing for the door. Mark grabbed his shoulder.

"Still coming?" he asked. Derek cocked his head.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Mark laughed. They headed down the hallway and out of the hospital. Mark went ahead to his car, but Derek turned back to gaze sadly at the building. It reminded him of Meredith, and more than anything right then, he wanted to be with Meredith.

"You coming?" Mark called from halfway across the parking lot. His car door was already open, and he looked a little impatient.

"Yeah," Derek muttered, way too low for Mark to hear him. With one backwards glance, he turned and headed for Mark Sloan's car.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for your supportive reviews so far- I appreciate it. I will try my best to update when I can- and don't worry. I'm not one of those people who starts writing a fan fiction and then either doesn't finish it or doesn't update for a ridiculously long amount of time.

-------------------

**Chapter Two:**** Drunk and Dangerous**

The bar was surprisingly quiet for a Friday evening. Not that Derek minded one bit as he nursed his third glass of vodka. Mark peered over at his empty glasses. He was still on his first drink.

"We just got here- are you looking to set a record or something?" He frowned at Derek's flushed cheeks, then smiled devilishly. "You're a light weight, aren't you?"

Derek shook his head. "No, thas s'not it," he said, already slurring his words. "Another," he ordered the bar tender. The man slid a shot glass down the counter, but Mark caught it easily before it reached Derek's hand.

"Slow down there cowboy, or you're going to be wasted at work tomorrow."

"Who cares. And when did you get to be so thoughtful. It's snone of your business." He grabbed the glass from Sloan's hand before the other man could object.

Mark gave up and watched with amusement as Derek downed four more assorted drinks. He barely touched his own drink muttering, "Guess this makes me the designated driver..."

By the time Mark managed to drag Derek out of the bar, the man was singing incomprehensibly, causing everybody on the streets to glance over at them. Mark simply grinned over at them. Then Derek snaked his hand into Mark's.

Mark looked down at his hand, an eyebrow raised. "What're you doing?" Derek grinned goofily, swinging their arms back and forth.

People stared even more as they saw Derek snuggle into Mark's shoulder, still holding his hand. "I'm showing you how much I love you." Mark looked down at him blankly.

"You really _are_ drunk, aren't you?"

"No, no, I haven't been more serious about anything in my entire life," Derek insisted drunkenly. Mark rolled his eyes a little as he opened up the passenger door and shoved the other man in a little roughly.

Slamming the door, he muttered, "Last time I go drinking with you..." He got round to the other side, and just as he was about to start the car, Derek grabbed his sleeve. Mark glanced over to see Derek looking dead serious, and a little beseeching.

"I mean it. I love you." Mark frowned in a slightly confused way, and held Derek's gaze.

"Sure you do," he said in that tone only Mark Sloan possessed. Derek nodded to himself and let go of Mark. The rest of the ride went by without remark. Derek hummed a little, low and brooding. Mark frowned in recognition.

"I know that song. What is it?" he averted his eyes from the road for a second. Derek sang a little louder.

"I'll let it pass- and hold my tongue, and you will think, that I've moved on" Mark remembered now.

"White Flag," he said quietly as Derek continued.

"I will go down with this ship, and I won't put my hands up, and surrender. There will be no white flag above my door, I'm in love, and always will be."

Mark shot Derek a sad look as he finished his song. "Still longing for Meredith," he asked in a hushed voice. Derek frowned over in his general direction, his eyes slipping in and out of focus.

"Who's Meredith? You know I love only you." Mark shook his head and put his attention back on the road. Derek slumped up against the car door. It began to rain, and Mark watched out of the corner of his eyes as the street lights shone on Derek's face pressed up against the window. The shadows of the rain sliding down the window made it look like Derek was crying.

The patter of the rain was the only sound that filled the car, and by the time they reached Derek's house, Derek's eyes were closed, his breathing even.

Mark managed to haul Derek, who was half asleep, to the doorway, but not without getting soaked. Mark prodded him in the side with a grimace. "Whaaa?" Derek groaned, his eyes still closed.

"Where's your key?" Mark said as patiently as he could.

"Meh back pocket," Derek mumbled in a trance. Mark blinked before taking a little breath and slipping his hand into Derek's surprisingly tight pants to grab the house key. Derek grinned a little at Mark's touch, and he laughed a little.

Mark gave him an odd look as he opened the front door and dragged the drunk inside. He threw Derek onto the couch.

"Go to sleep," he ordered. Derek shook his head weakly.

"I don't like to sleep on the couch." Mark bit his lip against a snide comment.

"Fine," he said in a strained voice, scooping him up in his arms and carrying him up the stairs. It was an unsurprisingly difficult task that almost caused him to fall twice. Despite his hard breathing when he reached the top, Derek had a look of utter adoration on his face that unnerved Mark.

He placed the brain surgeon down onto the bed. "Go to sleep." Derek shook his head again and Mark gave an exasperated sigh.

"What now?"

"I can't sleep in my clothes," Derek mumbled.

"So what do you want _me_ to do about it?"

"Undress me."

Mark stared at him. This wasn't a good idea and he knew it. But who was he to resist such a request, even coming from another man.

He leaned in and stripped Derek's shirt off. The other man shivered with delight. "I love you."

"No you don't," Mark replied, none the less unzipping Derek's pants. Derek narrowed his eyes.

"Let me show you," he growled, suddenly assertive. He flipped over swiftly, so that he was on top of Mark, pinning him to the bed. He unbuttoned Sloan's shirt expertly. Just as he was going down, Mark placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Are you going to remember this in the morning?"

"No," Derek said simply, sounding perfectly sober for a moment before he kissed Mark. Tongues met, and all else was banished from the two's minds.

---------------------

The song Derek was singing was White Flag by Dido. Look it up on lime wire or youtube, and you'll get more of the emotion coming from that little section.

For those of you thinking Derek's acting totally out of character, keep in mind he's totally wasted- anything goes. Heh. I'm so very evil.

Please review if you took the time to read this all!


	3. Chapter 3

Torn love chapter three; dozo! Sorry, Japanese there... Here you go!

-----------------------

**Chapter Three: Another Stormy Night**

Derek awoke with late morning sun shining in his eyes. He blinked and propped himself up. He was in an unfamiliar bedroom, and gave a start when he realized he was wearing only his underwear.

Hoping he hadn't done anything stupid, he bounded out of the bed, but nearly cried out when his head gave a red hot and angry throb.

"God," he groaned, falling back onto the bed. "Hangover..." After the pain subsided slightly, he cracked an open in search of a clock.

When he found it, he was horrified to see that it was already ten. His brain waged a five second war of indecision that was interrupted when he also caught sight of a piece of paper.

_Don't even __think__ of going to work today. We don't need__ a hung over doctor screwing someone's brain up._

_Sloan_

Derek reread the scrawled note and gave into the part of him that just wanted to cry from the headache.

Torturous minutes of agony turned to hours, and Derek eventually slipped back into sleep. When Mark arrived home, the man was curled up in a ball on the bed.

"Still here are you?" Mark said, gruff and loud. Derek opened his eyes slowly. The angry tide of pain had subsided into a tolerable lap against his consciousness.

"Yeah," he muttered back groggily. "What happened last night? I remember we went drinking, but..." He blearily scratched his mussed up hair and looked at Sloan with unfocussed eyes full of sleep.

"You drunk yourself into oblivion, then crashed here," Mark replied back wryly, hands on his hips. He had already changed into a grey sweater that spread across his chest and complimented his broad shoulders.

Derek noted how it brought out the grey flecks in Mark's pale eyes. He then proceeded to nearly gag at the thought that he'd been focussing on another man's looks.

Mark picked up on Derek's surprised expression quickly. "What's the matter with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing...I'm alright." Derek looked away slowly. He couldn't very well tell him that he'd just been turned on by him. But he was indeed hard, and this snapped him out of his sleepy reverie.

"I'm going home." He looked around the room and spied his clothes lying in a heap near the door. Getting out of the bed, he got his clothes on as quickly as he could while still looking casual.

Mark blinked as he watched Derek get dressed in such a hasty fashion. He stood at the top of the stairs and watched as Derek looked out the window for his car, and chuckled when the other man didn't see it.

"Where's my car?" Derek asked, confused. Mark crossed his arms, amused.

"Well, you weren't in any state to drive, so we had to leave it at the bar." Derek looked dismayed at this piece of knowledge.

"I should go get it then..." he sighed. Mark frowned at his slow response.

"Why are you acting so mopey tonight?" he asked calmly.

Derek's face went serious at this. "I need to borrow you're phone," he said in a normal voice. "For a taxi."

"I can drive you," Mark offered. Derek shook his head.

"That won't be necessary," he replied. He doubted he could last that long being in the same area as Mark. The sweltering heat that was building up underneath his collar was intolerable, not to mention totally confusing. What was this sudden attraction he felt?

Mark, meanwhile, raised his eyebrows, but led him over to the phone anyways. As Derek punched in the phone number for a taxi service, Mark watched his back thoughtfully.

_Now I've made him uncomfortable_, he thought to himself. He let out an exaggerated sigh that only he could hear, then plopped down on the nearby couch. Derek paused only to ask him what his phone number was before getting off of the phone. Hesitantly, he leaned up against the wall.

"You can sit down you know," Mark finally said, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," Derek returned, trying his very best to act normal. A moment later, he added, "Which bar were we at last night?"

"What? Why?"

"I have to know where my car is in order to get it," Derek said slowly, as if speaking to a first grader. This annoyed Mark greatly, but he didn't let it show.

"Yeah, yeah. We were at that new bar a couple of blocks away from the hospital."

Derek nodded, averting his eyes from the lounging Mark best he could. The time passed by slowly, and Derek was painfully aware of the man's presence.

Then the sound of a taxi honking startled the two up. Derek breathed a small sigh of relief, and Mark got up, saying, "I'll walk you out to the taxi."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that, I'll be okay," Derek replied, repeating _Go away, go away_ in his head. He reached for the doorknob at the same time.

"Let me get that for you, at least," Mark said, grabbing for the doorknob at the same time. Derek didn't have enough time to pull back, and as his hand landed on the doorknob, Mark's landed on his.

Mark released his grip as soon as he realized what was happening, but Derek was already yanking away. "Sorry," Derek muttered, before opening the door unheeded. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Mark replied quietly as the shorter man hurried out into the impatient taxi. As the bright yellow vehicle sped away, Mark stayed put, frozen in the wide open doorway.

"_You_ didn't remember what happened last night, but we forgot about your body..." Mark murmured. _Because _it_ certainly did, _he added silently.

As Mark watched the taxi drive away, the dark night sky began to drizzle once more, blurring the receding red headlights. As the red dots in the distance blinked out of existence, Mark grimly turned and closed the door behind him.

-------------------

Okay, who watched the last Grey's episode?! Hah, Dr.Hon(? I don't know how to spell her name)! Asking Derek and Sloan if they were a couple! I laughed and laughed. If only...but it does show the creators have a clue! Mark and Derek make an awesome couple!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Downright Confused**

Meredith cornered Derek the next morning at work, smirking. "Where were _you_ yesterday?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, not looking up from his papers. "Suffering from a god awful headache," he replied truthfully. Meredith laughed at this remark.

"So you had a hangover."

Derek peered over at her, amused. "Mmhmm."

Meredith cocked her head and grinned. "Oh? Too busy to discuss this?"

Derek sighed, smiling, and put the papers down indulgently. "Of course not."

Meredith gave a little half laugh. "You're lying. But that's alright. I was just wondering if we'd meet in your trailer tonight..."

Derek wrapped his arms around her waist, smiling. "Fine," he said quietly, leaning down to give her a quick kiss. "Tonight."

Meredith pulled away. "'Kay, see you then." She walked away with a cheerful expression on her face.

Derek smiled and shook his head before leaving in the opposite direction. He punched the button for the downwards elevator, feeling a hell of a lot better than he had the day before.

The shiny metallic doors slid open to reveal Sloan, decked out in his customary leather jacket. He shot Derek a lopsided grin.

"You're kind of late," Derek said calmly.

"Morning to you too sunshine." Derek rolled his eyes a little at this comment, stepping into the otherwise empty elevator as he did so.

"Good morning Mark," he replied. The atmosphere was a little awkward as the two fell silent.

"Hey-" Derek began abruptly, at the same time Mark put in, "You know-"

They both stopped, slightly flustered. "Go ahead," Derek offered.

"Naw, that's alright, you first."

Derek wanted to object, but could tell this would go on _forever_ if he didn't just speak up. "I just wanted to thank you for the other night."

Mark's eyebrows raised, as if this wasn't what he'd been expecting to hear. "Whatever," he managed. He looked straight forward, avoiding Derek's eyes. "It's not like I did anything that deserves your thanks." Derek looked over at him, confused.

"What?" Mark asked, just as the elevator doors opened. "Nothing," Derek shrugged, leaving Sloan alone in the elevator.

"Dammit," Mark muttered, earning him an odd look from a random nurse who had walked in.

Meredith lay in the bed naked, a little stunned. "That _sucked_," she said finally. Derek, who was standing stark naked by the window, grunted.

"I don't understand," she continued in the same voice. "It certainly wasn't _me__."_

Derek didn't respond, and Meredith let out an exasperated sigh. "_You_ sucked."

"I think I get your point," Derek replied stiffly. Meredith fell silent, propping herself up on an elbow.

"What happened? It's only been a couple of days since last time...and that was as great as ever," Meredith said, being persistent.

"I don't know," Derek snapped back a little impatiently. Meredith withdrew, looking a little hurt. Derek sighed in slight defeat.

"I'm sorry," he amended. Meredith fell back onto the bed.

"I think I need the night to recover," she groaned, arm over her eyes.

"Yeah. Take your time," Derek replied, reaching down to pull on his clothes. Meredith heard that shuffle of clothing and uncovered her eyes.

"What're you doing?"

Derek threw on his long black coat. "You're welcome to stay the night," he said before walking out the door. Meredith remembered that he'd driven her, meaning if he left now, she'd have no way to get home, since she doubted cabs came out this far.

"Yeah, well, not like I _can_ get home!" she hollered as she heard him start his car. She probably should have given chase, but quite frankly, she was naked, and didn't want to get up.

She slumped back down when she heard him pull out and away. "Fine," she muttered into the pillow, too tired to care. There were worse places she could be. Sleep came soon, carrying her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the major delays once again, everybody...I've been sick with strep twice already, and homework was really piling up...anywho, onto the story, remember to review!

--------------

**Chapter Five: Assisting the Memory**

Mark opened his door at midnight to find Derek standing there, looking slightly haggard due to, Mark's best guess, lack of sleep.

"Uh—what's up?" he asked the pretty boy doctor.

"Can I come in?" Derek said in response.

"Sure," Mark replied, standing aside so he could step inside, out of the brisk night air.

Derek promptly went into the kitchen, found a beer, and cracked it open, taking a long swig.

"So..." Sloan prompted a little awkwardly.

"What really happened that night Sloan? Did I sleep with someone. Cause right now, I'm all messed up in bed with Meredith, and the only thing that's happened between tonight and the last time we did it is the outing I took with _you_. So what happened."

Mark grabbed his own beer. "You wanna hear the truth?"

"Yes," Derek replied without hesitating.

"You bedded a stripper," Sloan lied easily, taking a gulp of beer and plopping down in an arm chair.

"Wha-? Are you serious, Sloan...?"

"Nope, I'm not," he said with a grin that had Sloan written all over it.

"Oh, come off it!"

Mark was quiet, suddenly serious, and finally, Derek said angrily, "Alright, whatever. If you don't want to tell me."

"We had sex, Derek."

Derek shot him a wry look. "Sure, sure."

"I'm serious. Don't you wonder why you're attracted to me now?"

Derek's eyes widened. "I'm not attracted in the least," he objected, but to no avail.

"It's your turn to come off it. I saw the way you reacted to me the day after. You were too blasted to remember, but you're body sure as hell does."

Derek frowned. "Prove it, then." Mark, completely and utterly surprised by this unexpected response.

"No," he said, the only thing he could think of.

"Then you're lying. Show me you're the one my body prefers."

Sloan, as taken aback as he was, wasn't going to let his pride be questioned. "Kay then, you asked for it."

He moved in towards Derek. The bloody man's face was like a calm lake in summer, mocking him. He reached out and stroked a finger down Derek's cheek.

"Do you remember this?" he asked as he did so. Derek shook his head.

"How about this?" he insisted, unbuttoning Derek's shirt. The man's face didn't change.

"Nope."

"Then surely you remember _this_ Derek," he whispered before pulling the other doctor in for a fierce and rather wet kiss. As he slid his tongue over Derek's bottom lip, he pulled away.

"I think...maybe perhaps I remember _that_," Derek responded, beginning to smile.

"Mmhmm, and you probably remember _this_ too," Mark grinned, slipping his hand into the front of Derek's pants.

"Ah-! Yeah, I remember that," Derek gasped, sounding a little out of breath.

"Good," Mark growled, his voice already full of lust. Shoving Derek down on the couch, he slid both their pants off.

"I'd tease you, but I think maybe I'll get straight down to business so that you remember," Sloan continued, beginning a kiss that started at Derek's lips and went all the way down to the groin area, where he quickly began work on Derek's cock, arousing it quickly.

"Betcha Meredith can't do that to you _that_ quick," he chuckled, playing with his hands the whole time he was talking, squeezing the testicles gently.

"Ahhh," Derek moaned wantonly, "Come on, you said you wouldn't tease, Sloan."

"Begging for me, and you still use that holier than thou attitude. Oh Derek." Mark expertly took two fingers, and before Derek could guess what he was going to do with them, they shoved up far within him.

Giving a gasp and then a short yell as the fingers moved even further, wriggling slightly, Derek writhed on the couch, nearly slipping off.

"Hold still," Mark warned gruffly, tickling a trail from Derek's thigh up to his chest with his free hand, driving Derek's senses crazy. The hand then went back to playing with the other man's firm erection, sliding, squeezing, massaging, and Derek was going nuts.

"I- I'm gonna come," Derek warned right back.

"Then come," Mark replied simply, grabbing Derek's dick and roughly pulling it back, causing Derek to cry out while he spurted white semen all over Mark's bare chest, which was inches away from him.

Mark chuckled some more before starting to lick up the slight mess. He sucked and slurped his way all along Derek's privates, his chest rubbing accidentally now and then against Derek's torso and upper legs, spreading more sperm all over.

When he was finished, he scooped Derek's bare butt up in his hands. "My turn," he said roguishly. His own climax was coming, and he wanted it _all._

He pushed up inside Derek quickly and easily, just like the last time. Derek moaned some more, grabbing Mark's shoulders and pulling him in even closer to him to maximize their enjoyment.

And as they did so, Mark actually looked at Derek's face. The man's eyes were glazed over with passion, making him look irresistibly sexy, and Mark could tell the other night was coming back to Derek quickly.

At this thought, he pushed even harder, with so much force, all his muscles quivered, and he could feel it coming, so close to that moment—and then he grunted, and gave a half moan while Derek in took breath fast, as they both hit the climax.

After the shuddering stopped, Mark withdrew, and they both collapsed naked, sweaty and panting on the couch, which was unfortunately covered with bodily fluids.

"You- you convinced-me Mark," Derek managed to say through gasps for breath. Mark smiled a little to himself, triumphant.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter's really, really short, but since it's exam week, I can't write much...hopefully it'll tide you over til next time I get the chance to write. That doesn't mean you have to keep your reviews short though, so get at it!

--------------------

**Chapter Six:**

Derek woke up blearily, the sun coming in through a nearby window. He was stark naked yet again, and was practically lying on top of Sloan, who was quietly snoring away, also naked.

They were still on the couch, and he had to admit it was rather painful to try and stay on it while sleeping. But by the time they'd finished, they'd been too tired to go to the bed.

He cracked his neck with a slight wince, then blinked when he saw the clock on the oven. "Chief is gonna kill me if I'm late again."

He walked back over to the couch and gave Mark an experimental poke to see if he'd wake up. The man groaned a little, but rolled over and went back to snoring.

Derek could see his butt, and was tempted to pinch it. Instead, he settled for flipping his surprisingly heavy lover onto his back once more, and nibbling his ear lobe.

Getting nowhere with this, he kissed Mark long and hard, running his tongue all over Sloan's teeth and tongue. When he pulled back, Sloan's eyes were still closed, and he was still snoring through his nose.

Derek shook his head. He probably could screw him, and he wouldn't wake up. "Jeez," he muttered, "Well, I'm going to be late, I'm not waiting around for you..." He began to walk away.

"Good kiss," came a mumble from behind him. Derek turned back around to see one of Mark's eyes cracked open.

"Never mind that, look at the time," Derek replied. "It's nine. We should've been in an hour ago."

"You sound like my mom..."

"And you're using a very clichéd statement. I think we're even."

Derek put on his clothes, which just a few hours had been torn off his body, while Mark fumbled his way to the bathroom.

Mark came back, frowning. "Fix this, will you?" he grumbled, pointing to his rather stiff erection. Derek raised his eyebrows.

"From just a kiss?"

"An unexpected one, and hell, you _were_ naked."

Derek sighed, looking amused and exasperated. "We're way late."

"And I'm in even deeper if we don't deal with this, first."

"Fine, alright. Er- what do you want me to do?"

"What you did the times before, duh."

"To be fair, the first time I was intoxicated, and last night you did practically everything."

It was Mark's turn to look exasperated. "You're stalling."

"It's- it's embarrassing!"

"You didn't see it that way the other two nights. What's the difference?"

Derek hesitated, then shrugged. "Fine. With-" he paused again, blushing a little. "With my tongue?"

"That'll be fine, just do the job please," Mark replied, looking impatient.

"But-"

"If I have to pay you off like a whore to do it, I will, but either way, hurry it up!"

Derek braced himself and went down on his knees in front of Mark and his erection. He leaned right up to it, and began to lick awkwardly.

But as he got into it, he grabbed onto it like a handle and began to go all out- he sucked avidly, and even grazed with his teeth a little. Mark shuddered, and when he was close, Derek withdrew, not wanting to get anything on his clothes.

Mark came, squirting with a gasp, and then a sigh. "There we go..."

"Good," Derek said, trying to sound mature, despite the fact that his voice was breathy. He smiled that beaming white grin in Mark's direction.

"Thanks," Mark grunted.

"No problem. I'm going to go, or I'll be in trouble with the chief."

"Wait up, we can go together."

"No way, you still have to get cleaned up and dressed. Besides," Derek said, throwing a glance in the direction of the living room, "You've also got a couch to clean up."

Mark frowned unhappily, rolling his eyes a little.

"See you at work," Derek smiled again, before leaving the other man behind. He was amused, and Mark was not. Neither was Meredith, actually...


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

I am switching accounts, to an account called The Poets Beloved Crow

I will be reposting, and hopefully reviving this story on that account, so please keep an eye out for it there. Thank you!


End file.
